Naruto The Ancient Dragonborn
by tenz123
Summary: Naruto came to Nirn when Kami present herself to him and helped him come to a different world where he lived way back before Talos was even born. He fought many humans and monsters but at the end of all the blood shed he gained the power of the Dragonborn and became the first one as Talos was just thinking he was the first. Naruto/Powerful-somewhat God-like/ Harem/Semi-dark.
1. Here Comes The Dragonborn

**The name pendragon is going to be like a part of his name in my other stories if you can't just deal with the little issue than Get OUT. Love you guys who appreciate my story and people who at least don't flame about it if the story wasn't good. I have high hope for this story. Note their maybe some dark things Naruto might do so thats why it is semi-dark, but he won't me dark all the time, just trust me :). P.S My grammar still somewhat suck so yeah.**

**_-Naruto The Ancient Dragonborn-_ **

The Empire of Tamriel is on the edge. The High King of Skyrim has been murdered. Alliances form as claims to the throne are made. In the midst of this conflict, a far more dangerous, ancient evil is awakened. Dragons, long lost to the passages of the Elder Scrolls, have returned to Tamriel. Even the Empire itself, hangs in the balance as they wait for the prophesied Dragonborn to come; a hero born with the power of The Voice and the soul of a dragon, and the only one who can stand among the dragons. But This Dragonborn is a very old one, even older than Talos. The word Dragonborn at that time was the symbol of Power, the one that wield the name as Dragonborn are said to not only have the voice and soul of a dragon but being able to take the form of a real dragon. Capable of taking down any dragons and raising havoc in cities in minutes. Thus, there was only one that had the ability to take the name of the Dragonborn and his name was Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon.

* * *

Cold and noises were the things our favorite Blonde could hear and feel as he woke up from his sleep and saw that he was handcuffed with three other people at his side, one was a Nord with a grey chain and had a blue light armor on, the other was another Nord but this one had barely any muscles and seemed to be shaking in fear and the other was a man who had his mouth covered in a cloth with his grey and black coat.

"Hey, buddy are you all right?" The blonde Nord said as he looked at him, "I don't recognize you from our group let me guess a bandit or just some unlucky guy?" Naruto shook his head as he stared at where he was, "Where are we?" The man looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head, "We are in Skyrim, you must be new here, you must have come from Tamriel than, right?"

Naruto nodded in yes as he had not felt this cold but he could take it easily, it was just something he had to get used to. He looked at what he was wearing and all he wore was those prisoner outfit as same as the shaky legs.

'This place, I don't remember being here, Akatosh if you were the one to put me into these things than their will be hell to pay!'

* * *

Somewhere in Heaven

Akatosh was seating on his thrones as he got a cold shiver running down his spin, he knew that this cold feeling was from his long time friend as he hoped that Naruto wouldn't beat him to badly.

* * *

Naruto looked at where they were going and saw that it was a some kind of small village with stone walls and a big wood door that he bet they were going to go. "Damn you Stormcloaks, because of you I got caught and I could have been halfway to Hammerfell." Skinny legs said as he got hateful looks by the other Stormcloaks in other rides as Naruto did not care what they felt about it.

"Oh, the Stormcloak prisoners are here," an old man who was General Tullius if Naruto remembered from the list of people in the army back in Cyrodill. 'Well, I don't want to harm needless deaths of people so I guess I'll do it right after we get off this carriage.'

After planning out how to escape here, the guards that were riding it stopped at the stone wall where Naruto could see in front of him the executioner and a captain."Line up you Sormcloak Maggots!" She yelled as Naruto got a little horny from her commanding voice of hers, "I'm not even supposed to be here, you Imperials are not going to get me!" Skinny leg said as he tried to run away from them but only got an arrow on his ass.

'I feel said for that guy," Naruto was called next to identify who he was.

"You'r not a Stormcloak and I don't recognize any similar face shape from any races I known. Who exactly are you?" Naruto looked at him as he quickly dashed a little as he took a glass of water from one of the spectators. "Who am I, I could be anyone," Naruto said taking a glass of water as Hadvar the Imperial came to him, "You missing your mommies mangos?" He said in a joke as everybody was about to laugh before Naruto slowly walked to him.

"As a matter of fact, I am" Naruto said before quickly coming to his face, "But not as much as your daddy's cooking!" Everyone gasped as Hadvar tried to change the situation, "Exactly where did you say you were from?" Hadvar asked as everybody there was curious where he was from.

"Me, I'm from the west of this place, out there beyond the horizon." Naruto said as everyone gasped even more.

"The place I come from, we kill a man before breakfast just to work up an appetite." Naruto said as he took a toothpick from Tullius and used it for his. "Then we salt 'im, then we pepper 'im then we braise them with clorified butter."

Naruto used his shoulder to lean on the wall as he had taken a cowboy hat out of nowhere and put on him as he was still cuffed, "And than we eat him" Naruto said a little bit dramatic in his voice as everyone was terrified or awe.

Tullius had to say something, "You eat 'im?" Naruto pointed his finger to him, "Thats what I said!, heck I've seen things that would make a mans genitals pop out and make women already piss their pants. So I'm not from these parts my little buff man. You might say I'm from everywhere theres trouble brewing and hell waitin' to be raised. You could say I'm what hell all raised up." Naruto said as he looked down hiding his face.

"The names...Naruto" Everyone was cheering from how epic he was as they ignored the booming voice in the clouds but Naruto could hear it and he smirked at remembering who it was.

*Boom* All the soldiers were now out of their cheery face as they tried to challenge the mighty dragon that was spiraling chaos in the small village as Naruto just walked while taking of the cuff and slowly transforming into his form.

"**RAGHHHHHHH!" **All the soldiers stopped as they looked at the other dragon that appeared out of nowhere. The upper body was all black and covered in round scales, which were decorated with spiraling, blue markings. His lower belly was all gray as well as the lower tail while the top tale had the black and blue markings. Its eyes were white and beady and his face was round and blunt with four, large elongated plates extending backward. Its jaw were full of razor sharp teeth as his chin had a protrusion that resembled an arrow head.

The dragon roared as he flapped his long black wings, the dragon dived to Alduin as they made a crash outside Helgen while the archers just kept throwing arrows at them and mages using their fire ball at them as well, "Brother its good to see you" Alduin said as he gave a loud and low laugh as Naruto who was in his dragon form just tapped his fingers on the ground as it shook the land with each finger tapping.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me why are you here and how are you even here in this timeline?" Naruto asked a Alduin had a sick grin.

"Those ignorant fools thought that they could trap me in a stupid elder scroll. No, I will never die as I will feast on their soul and yours if you will not join!" Naruto little wide eye at the declaration looked at him with a more serious face. "The world doesn't need the humans gone, I have seen that for hundreds of years and if you give them a chance than we dragons could have forged an alliance with them and live in a world without hate."

Naruto tried to help Alduin change his twisted mind as all he got was a huff of anger, "So, I guess you already picked your side brother. Fine than, let us meet each other as enemies in the battlefield and break the bond we had."

Naruto had gotten angry at what those last few words. "Not again, not again, not again, **NOT AGAIN!" **Naruto quickly plunged his jaw in Alduins neck as he tried to throw him but failed as Alduin used his Tail and slashed unto Naruto making him cringe a little but got over it as he slashed on Alduin for payback. Alduin backed up as he summoned the cosmic meteors at him while Naruto just used his speed in dragon form to dodge them or slash them apart with his razor sharp claws.

Naruto opened his mouth giving out a heated black flame at Alduin as he combated it with his own flame. The clashing went on for minutes as the soldiers just stopped what they were doing and looked at the two powerful dragons facing each other. "**RAGHHH!" **Naruto screamed as his won out from the battle and it went straight to Alduin who barely dodged it but got a scar from the fire that he would have died if not for his lucky escape.

Alduins face now had a scar as he cursed at Naruto while flying away, "We will meet again my enemy" Alduin said as Naruto flared his anger at him, 'He did the same thing that Teme did, I fucking killed him when I saw him again and I will do the same for breaking another bond from me Alduin, You'll pay!'

Naruto easily ran away from the place as he reverted back to his human form and took a nice walk to another small village that had a mill and a stream nearby. It took sometime getting him less frustrated as he just stared at the calm and serenity he was getting. Naruto loved that this new world was filled with forest and lush green grass, almost like his home world.

He went into a lotus position as he absorbed the spiritual energy and relaxed his body and mind to tap his physical energy and have those two much faster by sitting in a peaceful area and have a clear mind.

Naruto opened his eyes again as he stared at the sky, "Akatosh you are going to have a rude awakening when I come to you." Naruto got up and walked around while he nib on his finger and push it down his right hand until it reached the end. *Poof* Naruto was now covered in smoke as he walked out of it and had his daedric armor that he had when he was in Cyrodill and his daedric sword.

He had changed the shape and the face of the armor as it gave him long endurance and able to withstand attacks greater. The armor was the same one that looked like in Skyrim as well as the sword.

He walked around the place as he stared at the busy day that the people had even in afternoon. *Clang**Clang* Naruto looked where he saw a man who was a blacksmith hammering on the blade that still had heat on its tip.

"Are you interested in smithing?" The man said as he had a curious look from the armor Naruto wore. The armor creeped him out and the mask was even more creepier as it didn't show his rest of the face only dark red eyes with darkness for the skin.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked with a little excitement as he needed something to do and clear his mind, "Why don't you create me an iron dagger" he said as Naruto frowned at the challenge.

"Iron dagger, seriously" Naruto said as the man did not know what to say. Naruto took the hammer and started to work on the fire as he stayed there for some minutes until he showed the glass armor that he made. The blacksmith was in awe of his skills in smithing as he never saw anyone capable of making a glass armor except the orcs they were always prized for that.

"My boy, you have talent for this" He said as he walked to Naruto and the blonde took of his mask, "Will you be my partner for giving armor to the imperials?" He said as Naruto had a raised eyebrow but shook that off by saying no, "Look I had fun smithing but joining the Imperials or the Stormcloaks is not something I want to do."

The blacksmith was not happy or sad as he was content with him not joining either of them as he still wished that Naruto would join the Imperials but he won't force him if he doesn't want to.

"Do you know a place where I can lay low a while." Naruto asked as the blacksmith pointed at a big tavern that made Naruto smile and wave goodbye to him and left the glass armor to the blacksmith.

"Get some new mead and wine, our old wines now taste like shit." A women said as she was looking at a boy who was standing on a counter with other wines around him, "Okay" he said as the women walked to her room and Naruto just whistled, "Man you got tough boss" Naruto said as the man laughed a little, "You betcha, so what can I get you?" Naruto showed him some gold as he asked for a room and the man showed him where it was.

"Thanks, and here is a tip" Naruto handed him 50 gold as the man just looked at him in disbelief, "Thank you sir, you are to kind. Listen if theres any rumors you want to hear, I'm your man." Naruto nodded as he lay down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

**_-Naruto The Ancient Dragonborn-_**

Naruto woke up as he still did not had a good sleep, 'Always' Naruto kind of felt how Gaara had to live with not sleeping as it still did not let him rest in peace.

"Hey man, care to tell me any rumors?" Naruto said as he put his hand on the counter as the man leaned close to him and whispered, "There seems to be a love triangle here in Riverwood, Camilla is the reason behind this, she has two men falling in love with her, one is a Wood Elf and another who is a Nord."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the love triangle as he asked where he could buy some essentials and told him that there was a general store run by Lucan Valerius who is the cousin of Camilia.

Naruto walked to the door and already heard the voices inside the store as he walked inside and saw that the two people there stop fighting as the women blushed from how awesome he looked and dark as well from the mask. "Oh we have a customer, its nice to see you." Lucan said as he walked back to his counter and looked down.

"So whats happening?" Naruto whispered to Camila as she had to blush more at the closeness and the hot breath of Naruto's voice in her ear, "U-um, we had a golden claw that was stolen from us by thieves and now Lucan won't do anything about it." Camila said as she looked at Lucan who was still looking down on the counter while mumbling.

"Oh a missing item than, I'll help you Naruto said as both two stared at him in disbelief, "Oh no sir, you don't have to do any of that we can take care of it." Lucan said as Camila retorted, "Take care of it, Lucan you did nothing to find the claw and now your just lying."

Naruto walked between them two as he pushed them together in a hug as they wondered what he was trying to do, "Families shouldn't fight, You might never know when you will lose them." Naruto said in a sad voice as they had their eyes widened wondering if Naruto lost a family member.

They had a little awkward situation for a few seconds until Camila said, "I'm sorry Lucan, I shouldn't have yelled at you" " no it was me, I know you want to help me and this business run smooth and you were right we need help, so can you help us?" Lucan said as Naruto had a little tear that Lucan did not saw except Camila, "Dattebayo".

* * *

**What up people again, I hope you liked this and if you didn't don't flame about it just leave and this will be a harem or a massive harem and you can't make me change it and threatening me about if there some girls you don't like and I put it with Naruto than fuck off as it is not going to work on me I am sick and tired of you people threatening me you will stop reading my books like in my other stories. The dawnguard arc will begin in the next or in two chapters but be sure I will definitely write the arc for the dawnguard but that all depends on the reviews and favs and follows. P.S For people who have read my other stories and new people I will only write faster and more chapters for stories that have more popularity. Thats right I'm turning evil Muwahahahaha. P.S again Serana will be in the harem and Camila.**


	2. The Immortal's Love Reunited

**April fools day! Even though it's not even April, but you thought I would be out for so long like weeks or months but I have not, but It may come? And you totally got so depressed and sad, Hahahhaha. ****I have some major things to say, I FUCKIN HATE MOLAG BAL AFTER KNOWING ABOUT SERANA AND HOW HE TOOK HER VIRGINITY, IT SHOULD BE NARUTO WHO TAKES IT BUT, Molag shit will not be in this and he doesn't even exist in my story and you'll know why. Maybe I will write a omake where I will put ass-whopping of Molag Bal by yours truly. Give me high fives and a pat in the back for someone finally doing something about this. This is the newer and updated chap**

"Dattebayo" Naruto said as Valerius and Camila were confused of what he was saying, "The place I come from we speak a different language but since coming here I have learned the native language." Naruto explained as they smiled and nodded. "Maybe I could learn some of your language if you would be okay with it?" Camila said as Naruto gave a thumbs up in "Okay!".

Naruto opened the door and walked outside as he had to admire the mountains and the slight chill in the air as he walked to secluded place. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu," **Naruto said as two clones that looked exactly like him bowed down before him.

"You have the task of learning about this place of Skyrim, find any secret dungeons, caves and cults that are hidden in this land and disappear when you have gained enough knowledge. Don't talk or go inside the caves or cult's meeting as I will go there." Naruto ordered them as they nodded and dissapted in the shadows.

"I guess its time to get that claw back." Naruto said as he dashed across the bridge and ran atop the mountain where he could see the big castle. "Man thats a big castle." Naruto whistled as he spotted one of the thugs on the stairs as he used invisibility spell and crouched as he went to the thug and than his spell wearied out, but before that happened he grabbed on the thugs head and slashed his throat with his daedric sword.

"Who's there?" One thug said as they un sheathed their sword and bow as Naruto ran at the one with the sword as he jumped on the pillar that was created from stone and slashed him on his neck to his chest. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he fell down and Naruto blocked the arrow from the women with his daedric shield and ran to the women and bashed her with his shield, knocking her out cold.

He went inside the castle as he heard the voices of new thugs and he crouched as he brought his bow and aimed it on mans face as let the arrow go as it brought him down making the women unsheathe her sword and yell to no one as Naruto banged her in the head with his hilt of the sword.

"Damn, are people getting weaker now days?" Naruto said to no one as he jogged across the floors as he picked up potions and food that he would need. He was about to walk down the stairs to the next open door but saw that a man with the torch was about to push the lever for the locked gate to open. The man switched it on as he hoped it might be the right animals. But all he got was poison all over his body.

Naruto just walked to him as he was about to try and get some explanation but he got nothing as the man was already dead, 'Damn, these poisons must be very toxic." Naruto thought as he looked at the puzzle at him and looked at the place as he could see animals on some of them and thought it might be the key.

"Lets see, snake, snake, snake." Naruto said as he got a shiver from all the words, "Man now I'm thinking about that pedo," Naruto thought as he just pulled the lever and he got the door opened as he walked inside and saw there was a book and grabbed it and got a petty soul gem also some coins.

Naruto dashed down the weird looking stairs as he slashed the rats out of his face and kept going until he heard a voice, "Help! Someone!" A man's girly scream said as Naruto walked to the circle room. He saw that the dark elf was trapped by webbings and as he guessed what kind of spider it was, he saw the gigantic spider that came down with his breath that Naruto thought it needed some tick-tack.

"Man your breath is kick'en! I can only imagine what your child's smells like," Naruto said while waving his hand to get the nasty breath from his face. The spider screamed some more as green goo started to fly out of his mouth, Naruto took out his breath spray and sprayed the breath spray inside the spiders mouth as it started to cough from his ongoing scream and the breath spray.

Than the spider started to cough even more as it tried to get breath and then it started to hyperventilate and soon died as his legs twitched for a moment then stopped. "Heres my new way to kill spiders: use breath spray to try and clean their nasty and horrible smell in their breath and has the capability to kill them, only for 20 gold!" Naruto said as if he was in an advertisement commercial.

"I'm stuck here, hello," The elf said as Naruto sprayed some more as its breath still lingered. Naruto than walked to the elf as he shoved his sword on his stomach as the elf widened his eyes. "I hate bitches who cry because of spiders." Naruto said as he searched the man's pockets until he got what he was looking for, the golden claw.

Naruto just threw the book away as he wanted to explore more of this place and as he had to guess, draugrs were in the passages and halls as it was very annoying to him of how many of them were in this place.

He was about to tear the whole place down with his thu'um but when he walked inside the big cave he saw the chest and a coffin with a wall that had the dragons language written in it.

Naruto didn't need unrelenting force as he already had it and just took the dragons stone and coins. The coffin's cove popped off as it showed a draugr but it was different then the others as it had the incomplete version of the unrelenting shout and he had to wonder how they even know the thu'um. But he clashed blade against blade as he already had the upper power and muscles unlike the zombie that had rotten flesh and deteriorated bones.

The draugr shouted as Naruto went a few inches back but that was all the zombie could do as Naruto spun in the air and chopped his head off. "Damn ugly's," Naruto muttered as he sheathed his sword and walked to the fast escape route from this boring place.

* * *

Naruto walked back to riverwood as he needed to sleep back in the tavern as it would be weird if someone broke into a shop. He went inside the tavern as he knew that it was always rowdy and loud as people spoke their fake tales about hidden treasure and fake creatures they think they saw with their 'own eyes'.

He walked to the counter as he put five golds on the counter and got a good pure water as he always needed a good fresh water to clean his throat from the blood and the taste of iron he always has.

"You okay my friend?" he said as Naruto just nodded and left the counter and bumped into a bald man who had packs of muscles on his bod. "You lookin' for a fight?" The bald man said as Naruto just groaned as he bumped his fist on the balds face as his body spun in the air and fell down, unconscious with brain damage.

Naruto sealed his armor and weapons on his seals as he draped himself with the sheets and put a silence spell around the room, so that he could get some shut-eye.

_Flashback!_

_"Naruto!" A women said as she desperately tried to get to the said person as bolts of crossbow arrow barely missed her as it stuck in the tree's and branches with mist on the ground, enough to cove her own feet._

_The day was night as the full moon shined brightly as the black jagged forest were a double edge for the women as it had spikes and thorns that could leave scars and injures if not careful._

_"Sera!..." _

* * *

_Tavern_

* * *

The words were not able to be finished as the clouds smoked the eyes of Naruto as he wakened with his face full of sweat. Naruto touched his face as he closed his eyes. "Great..."

Naruto undid the seal as his armor appeared on his body and his bow, quiver, sword and his mini knives were at his side ready to kill whenever he needed to. He walked out side and greeted the ladies as they started to giggle with their friends and he nodded at the blacksmith.

* * *

General Store

* * *

Naruto opened the door and saw Camila and Valerius as when they saw him, they had hopeful eyes. "I have the claw," Naruto said as he showed the golden claw as they had a joyous laugh and Valerius putted on front of the counter.

"Thank you for helping my brother," Camila said as Naruto just scratched his helmet, "Well, I thought if someone as beautiful as you, I had to do this." Naruto said as Camila blushed. ( I would rather like it if Camila in this story was a mod one that looked much more prettier as, no offense but she was pretty ugly in the xbox.)

The door was slammed open as it showed a Wood elf and a Nord as they had their ugly faces on Camila and Naruto.

"How dare you touch my Camila, she deserves to be with someone that would allow them to wash her husbands beautiful hair and cleaning my wonderful clothes." The Nord said as the Wood elf came to the front as well.

"And she should be in awe at even getting a chance to marry a Wood elf." The elf said as he puffed his chest. "Camila, do you want me to get rid of these trash?" Naruto said as Camila nodded.

"Well, I guess your trash!" Naruto kicked them out of the store as Camila sighed, "You sure seemed to be popular." Naruto said as Camila gave an unsure smile. "Well, thank you for your help... I will never forget it!" Valerius said as Naruto nodded and walked out of the door but before that Camila rushed to him and put his head close to hers.

"Mmm" Naruto said as Camila gave a wonderful kiss.

"Its kind of hard to kiss with the helmet but it will suffice." Camila said as she made each of her step worthy as her hips shaked with every step, giving Naruto something to look at.

Naruto gave an unsure smile as Valerius just smiled at the two as he had a perverted face. "Don't become a pervert," Naruto said as he walked outside

"With this done, I should go to Whiterun, that I have heard about." Naruto dashed on top of the houses until he could dash on the trees and soon the ground.

Naruto's speed was great as leaf and grass were pulled out and left flying on the air at the speed. "Hmm, what is that?" Naruto looked unto the road where he could see what seemed to be a prisoner with imperial soldier on each side of him.

"Stormcloak soldier if I guess," "I'm telling you I'm not a Stormcloak, the one that was tricked me." The Nord said as the Imperials ignored what he said. But Naruto could see the truth behind the words and he brought out his daedric bow on his back while his sword was on his left hip, his mini throwing knives were on the left side of his stomach.

"Okay, precise aiming," Naruto had his bow directly at the first soldier that was in front of the prisoner. He let the arrow go as it sped fast and directly jammed inside the Imperials head but the other soldier could not do anything as Naruto let another arrow go and it was in an even more painful place.

"Ahhhh, I took an arrow to my knee!" The man said as Naruto felt sorry as he meant to shoot it at his head, "Sorry" Naruto whispered as the prisoner wondered what was happening. "Your free to go" Naruto was already at the Nords face as he undid the rope that tied the Nord.

"Oh, thank you mister" he said as he bowed and ran. "This is why I don't join the Imperials" Naruto muttered as he walked on the grass of land as he was opposed to walking on the road's as he usually likes exploring.

"Wohh!" Naruto said as he ran to the little farm where he could see a giant and that one was fighting 3 warriors, that Naruto didn't know.

"Excuse me, professional here to finish the job." Naruto said as he took his bow out and ran to the giant as he landed on the ugly's face and then used it for another jump where in his backflip, Naruto readied an arrow and shot it right in the giants face as it fell back.

* * *

"Hello, people of Skyrim" Naruto said as he grabbed on the arrow and pulled it and put it back in the quiver where all of his limitless daedric arrows were inside.

"Your strong, plan to join the companions?" Aela said as she had a blush and she was not ashamed of it as she always wanted a strong alpha to 'ride' her.

"So, its like the fighters guild" Naruto compared the companions and fighters guild as Aela narrowed her eyebrow."We are different from them, we fight together as shield sisters and brothers as we think each of us as family while they are like bounty hunters who don't have honor or strength, like us we earn our honor and we fight together as strength in numbers are the best.

Naruto could hear the distaste in the fighters guild,"With that gone will you be going to join us? Aela asked again as Naruto put a finger on his chin, "Sure" Naruto said as Farkas smiled and Aela nodded. "You have to talk to our harbinger, Kodlak, he knows when a fine warrior is in his face.

Naruto nodded as he rushed to Whiterun as the others were amazed at the speed he was going.

* * *

_Whiterun_

* * *

Naruto looked at the bustling place as he could see the children running across the paves and stalls where they sold meat, produce and jewelry. Naruto had to say wow as he liked that this small land was filled with such productivity and people who were either laughing or talking with their friends.

"I told you that I can't just make 20 Imperial armor in a week, why don't you ask Eorlund to make half of your need." The smith-women said as the Imperial soldier just snorted. "I would rather join the Stormcloak's before asking for a Gray-Manes help." The man said as the women sighed and got back to work.

Naruto saw the man coming to him as he had a raised eyebrow, "Gray-Man or Battleborn?" The man said as Naruto thought for a while, "Battleborn" Naruto said as the man smiled and touched Naruto's shoulder. "Than your family," Naruto smiled as he did the same and they both shared an ale on the streets as Naruto told he was going to join the companions and he heard the voice of the Imperial soldier saying, "Give glory to the Battleborn's!"

Naruto nodded as he walked inside the building of Jorrvasker.

"Your gonna get it!" One dark elf said as a Nord women just laughed as she punched him in the face as the elf did the same and they kept punching each other until the elf fell down on his knee and agreed to defeat.

"Nice match!" One said as Naruto just shook his head and asked for the place where Kodlak was. The one with his right eye white looked at him before telling him to go down the basement and he would see where he is.

Naruto walked down the stairs as he could see the maid that was dusting off the dust and food crumbs as Naruto walked to the door where he could see Kodlak chatting with a man who had a wolf's armor and had the face that resembled Farkas and he had to guess that it was his brother, Vilkas.

"But I can still hear the calling," Vilkas said as Kodlak reassured him and stopped chatting as he looked at Naruto with amazed eyes. "It's not everyday that I see a warrior that has a set of daedric armor, weapons and shield." The wise old man said as Naruto had to smile underneath his helmet.

"Well, after traveling Nirn for a long time you kind of stumble into daedric territories unknowingly. " Naruto said as the man gave a hearty laugh as Vilkas narrowed his eyes. "And what is it that you seek?" The old man said as Naruto stood proudly. "To be a companion" Kodlak murmured under his breath as Vilkas laughed.

"What make you think you can just join the companions, even if you ventured far from Nirn you still wo- "Vilkas thats enough, he has the soul of a thousand kings and I believe that he needs a chance." Kodlak said as Vilkas nodded and walked to the door on the main floor to get to the back of Jorrvasker.

"He will see if your worthy," Kodlak said as Naruto nodded.

* * *

_Backyard of Jorrvasker_

* * *

Naruto played with his sword as there were audiences that sat on the chair and drank ale and sweet-roll as they looked at them in anticipation. Naruto felt the cold shiver of the wind as his breath could be seen like a small smoke, his ear's could still hear the bustling noises of the city making him smile.

"Hyeahh!" Vilkas said as he tried to slash him on the midsection of Naruto's chest as he failed with a parry that Naruto gave. Vilkas walked slowly back as he clutched on his shield when he snapped out of his stupor. "I guess it's my turn." Naruto said as he ran at Vilkas as he prepared his sword. *Clang* Each sword clashing against each other, battling for the win.

Naruto thought it was fun to play with these werewolves as when he smelled Aela and now when he smelled the halls of the companion's. Naruto increased his weight on the duel as Vilkas began to fall back and soon walked back from the after effects of the cash. "God, you're strong... For a whelp." Vilkas said as the already winner smirked.

"I was just playing with you," Naruto said as Vilkas was a little shocked that he wasn't even going serious in the fight and he was. "Another strong blood for the family..." Aela said as Naruto smirked.

"Well, I need to go somewhere..." Naruto said as he looked at the sky that was about to be turned to night. "W-why?" Aela asked as she wanted some company with him, "Well you see... When you have memories of the forgotten you will want to come back to 'i_t_'," Naruto said as he shuddered at what 'it' would do to him.

"I... Guess it's okay, but come back soon, okay?" Kodlak said in the audience. "Thanks, I will."

* * *

_Cave_

* * *

"I hope my memories haven't faded... God I sound like an old man."

"Wow, these priests were so weak," vampire said as another one with the attires of a vampire robe looked at her, "You m-" he was cut off by the sound of an arrow in his ass as he fell down on the ground while the women had her vampire drain spell.

"You can't hurt me" Naruto said as he walked out of shadow as the women was intimidated and had lust for the way his armor looked and wondered how he looked inside.

"I see you checking me out, but sorry I don't date any normal vampires." Naruto said as he got a crossbow out of nowhere and shot the bolt in right in front of her forehead.

After practically destroying the monsters Naruto moved the altar in the right place and he had to note, 'Why are there so many vampires in here, last time I checked it was supposed to be very secret.' Naruto led the thought go as he looked at the tomb that opened showing the gorgeous and stunning beautiful Serana.

Naruto had his arm wide-spread in hoping for a hug, but all he got was a punch in the face as he flew to the wall where you could see him in a big crater. "Uhhh, hi Serana" Naruto said in a drunk like state as he was mined blown by the punch, the next thing he knew, he was back in the circle of the room as all he felt was the soft and luscious blooded lips of Serana as she gave a warm and hearty kiss.

"I thought...I thought you left me behind," Serana said as she was in her almost state of crying as Naruto looked in shock and guilt. "I-I'm sorry, I was an idiot, stupid, blockhead and retarded to not remember about you as you were stuck in here for god knows how long." Naruto said as he never felt this guilty and ashamed as he could not dare look at Serana, he didn't have the guts or bravery to even spare a glance at the women who didn't deserve someone like him.

"Serana...I will understand if you don't want to-" "NO!" Serana yelled as she forced Naruto's face to look directly at her who was in a teary eye emotion. "You..., Baka" Serana said as she looked at Naruto in forgiving and loved emotion as she just caressed Naruto's cheek. She had been taught some language of Naruto as she had gotten it down by some degree.

Naruto chuckled a little as Serana joined together for a few minutes in silence, no sounds or voices from anyone except them in the cave.

Naruto nuzzled on Serana's face as he let his neck show as Serana gasped and looked at him in question. "I have finally made my decision, Serana I want to be a part of you and have something that we can relate to, even though we have other things we both love to do, This is something I now have the answer...Turn me into a pure-blood and drink the blood as you will need it as well." Naruto said as he knew that Serana was barely controlling herself.

Serana nodded in hesitation as she opened her mouth showing her fangs as she bit on Naruto's neck as it spewed blood while Naruto had to hold in a slight jerk as he felt his body was like enveloped in an inferno. And his bodies temperature was like in 100 degrees.

Serana could taste the fine taste of Naruto's blood as it was the most richest smell and taste she ever drank. Her throat was now feeling better as if she had a dry throat and now she was quenched with the blood.

She guessed it must relate to being a dragonborn and taking many souls.

* * *

After 30 minutes Serana was finally quenched as Naruto had to crack his neck as the pain from it was still lingering but was thousand times better than before.

Serana had to gasp as Naruto looked even more handsome as he was already the most handsomest human but now he was a vampire, he was the picture of a face that not even god could comprehend.

She had to stop herself from getting her virginity finally broken as it was driving her nuts with lust.

Naruto had taken a good look of himself in the reflection of the water and he had to say, he was damn hot. Naruto gave a wink to his reflection, not noticing the transparent red blush from the water as it even affected none living things.

Naruto took Serana and escaped the cave as Naruto transformed into a dragon but now the dragon shape changed as its wings were now darker with the bones that you could visibly see and the fangs where even more larger but was still able to hide when closed. His eyes of the dragon was the vampires red and orange color eyes.

Naruto took a liking to the new form as he nodded at Serana as she did the same and got on his back.

Naruto flapped his wings on the ground as he started to fly up and when he was finally in a good distance far from the land he flew to castle volkihar. "Naruto!" Serana said as she could feel her cheeks being pushed back. Naruto did not stop as after a few seconds he swept down and when he was in the clouds he flapped his wings showing the castle as he flew there a slower and when he finally reached ground he turned back.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Serana who had her hair all the way up in a super saiyan style. Naruto had to laugh as he thought it was really funny but then got an ice shard in his stomach. Serana fixed her hair with magic as she crossed her arms and walked to the castle, Naruto following.

"No, way it's really you, lady Serana is back," An old man said as he opened the gates leading to the door. Naruto and Serana walked inside as he could smell the blood that was lingered all across the castle.

"My daughter its good to see you again, welcome back." Lord Harkon said as he did not notice the blond figure until he was out of Serana's shadow. *Gasp* Everyone said as they could smell his pure-blood. "Serana, you gave our power to a fledgling," Harkon said as Naruto had to narrow his eyes on the degradation he was showing to humans.

"So, were going to use names, why don't I call you blood-sucker," Naruto joked as he could see the narrowing eyes of Harkon. Harkon didn't take the nickname lightly as his eyes flared and ran at Naruto as he sighed, "Here we go" Naruto said in bored way as they transformed into their vampire lord form. Their claws clashed together as it made sparks as metal and metal slide against each other.

Harkons jewelry and little armor he had on when he was in his form was matched by Naruto's as his wings were larger and he had two pauldrons on each shoulder and they had the lions face in the metal pauldron, pointed out with their teeth showing.

Naruto in his Vampire form could say that Harkon was someone of somewhat equal or lesser strength but Harkon failed to match any other skills such as cunning and dexterity as they were the things that was even more important than strength.

Naruto kneed him in the guts making the clash of claws to stop as Harkon flailed back as Naruto spun in rotation and kept slashing Harkons stomach as it was if a cyclone with deadly claws where coming at Harkon.

"Father, Naruto, that's enough!" Serana yelled as Harkon was taken back by this and Naruto stopped himself as they both got out of their form.

"I see, I'm sorry my daughter, but do you have the elder scroll?" Harkon said as Serana sighed as she took out the scroll as Harkon held it with gleaming eyes and held it if it was capable of being broken by a single force.

"At last my brothers and sisters, we have the elder scroll!" Harkon said as he held out the scroll as the other vampires who saw the marvelous fight began to cheer. Harkon had his smile as he looked at them. "But we will be needing someone to read us this, does anyone want to volunteer?", "Why don't you do it yourself?" Naruto asked as he took the potion of blood and gulped on some of the blood.

Harkon narrowed his eyes, "Because I have to lead us when we rule over Skyrim and then the world." Naruto shook his head at Harkon. "Why not get one of those moth priests to do it?" Naruto plainly suggested as Harkon stumbled on his words at not thinking of it. Naruto did the cuckoo hand thing to Harkon as Serana laughed, confusing other powerful vampires.

"We shall have groups of vampires finding one in Skyrim and without the help of one, I am afraid we will be stuck with just an elder scroll." Harkon clapped as all the vampires began to group up in 3 or 4 people as Serana walked to Naruto.

"Do you want to group up?" Serana said as Naruto smiled, "Way ahead of you" Naruto said as he took Serana's hand while Harkon seethed in anger at seeing the person who mocked his power was in someway in a relationship with his daughter.

"Care to tell me how pure-bloods were capable of transforming?" Naruto said as he rowed the boat as Serana remembered he never heard of it."We were blessed by a strange blonde hair person who seemed to have ungodly powers as he gave the power of the pure-blood with his blood that we and I sucked. I never saw the man as he always had the bright flash of light that covered his entire body." Serana said as Naruto had to smile.

'A strange blonde haired person' Naruto said in not a questioning voice but in a way of replaying the words by Serana, Naruto smiled as he laughed a little. "Whats funny?" Serana asked as she wondered what happened. "Nothing, my love".

* * *

Omake. Note, lots of cussing and bad words in here.

Naruto was in the oblivion realm as he ran in godlike speed as he barged inside the gate of the palace where Molag Shit stood in his gay ass form. "**Who dares interrupt my period!**" Molag Shit said as his ass was dripping from blood.

Naruto magically summoned 40 gay werewolves and 10 rabid dogs with their dicks fully hard. Naruto again magically brought out a boombox as he put on a tape. **"**_Oh, it's the raining man, Hallelujah!" _The gay werewolves did their gay moves as Naruto had to back away from the things they were doing as the dogs stood on their legs and copied them.

At the end the gay werewolves were in place as one who was in a top position looked at Molag Shit, " Get him, girls!" After those words all hell breaked loose as Molag Shit was defenseless as 20 dicks were shoved in his period ass while 30 were inside his mouth each shoving their dick up and down as Molag Shit, ass was turning huge as a size of a toilet as he screamed in his lungs to beg them to stop but they didn't.

"Bye,bye Molag Shit" Naruto said as he used magic to come back to Skyrim while the summons were supposed to keep raping him for eternity. Sometimes eternity is not always a good thing to have.

* * *

Sorry for the weird moment where Naruto is like 'I need to go to somewhere' I had to do that or it would take another chapter for me to perfectly give a good reason and SORRY for the long wait, I have been writing new stories and updating stuff. Well, that's it, I will have this dawnguard thing finished in 2-3 more chapters as I don't want to take too long as I want to do a college of winterhold and companions and Dark brotherhood. Note I will be only able to write 2000 words as my muse is not going well these days. I will explain more of whats the past of Serana and Naruto in the next chap


End file.
